


DAY TWO: EXPLOSION

by Widowfics



Series: Peter Parker and Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Peter and Nebula do something together!





	DAY TWO: EXPLOSION

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very cliche, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“So, what are we doing again?” Peter asks the blue alien he’s with excitedly. 

Nebula smiles at him, something she never does with anyone else (it’s always held as one of Peter’s greatest achievements that he’s the only one she smiles with regularly).

“You’ll see soon.”

They continue walking through the wrecked and abandoned spaceship they’re on. The rest of the team is making a peace treaty with the people of Xandar (who are still a little unstable after having to rebuild their decimated nation), but since Peter is considered too young for it and Nebula kind of helped try to destroy the planet once, they decided to take a trip together instead. 

Finally, Nebula stops. They are now staring out the huge, cracked window. 

“Whoa,” Peter breathes.

Nebula beams. “Rhodey said you love this thing called, um, Star Wars I think? He said that it had a lot of big spaceships.”

Peter is quiet as he takes it all in.

“Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding? This is amazing! How did you find it?”

Nebula sits in one of the pilots chairs. Peter does the same.

“Even though I was never allowed to have fun, one of the things I enjoyed when I served Thanos was searching ships like these for things he needed. I loved the destruction…” Nebula trails off at Peter’s confused face. “And the ancientness!” she quickly adds. “Did you know this ship is over 100 years old?”

Peter doesn’t answer and Nebula sees he’s distracted with something else. It looks like…a button? And it’s flashing?

“Hey, I wonder what this does,” Peter says as he leans in to push it.

“Wait!” Nebula yells and Peter stops just in time. “Don’t press that, it looks like a self destruct button.”

Peter’s face turns red with embarrassment. “Oh my gosh, I’m so stupid. Literally everyone knows not to touch the big red button.”

Nebula doesn’t know what the big red button is, or why everyone knows not to touch it, but she doesn’t want Peter to feel bad.

“You’re not stupid. Even if you did push it, it probably wouldn’t do anything, since it’s so old.”

Peter backs away from the button.

“We should probably get out of here anyway,” he says.

Nebula nods in agreement. The two head towards where they walked in when a sound makes them turn around. To their horror, they see the ceiling crumbling right above the self destruct button. Small fragments shower it, but are not heavy enough to do anything. Then a bigger piece falls.

It hits the button.

What’s left of the ship lights up. A robotic voice comes from somewhere.

“This vessel will self destruct in 5…4...”

“Run!” Nebula screams.

"3...2..."

Peter tries, but they’re nowhere near an exit. 

"1."

The explosion throws Peter against a wall and his head hits it hard. He immediately blacks out. Thanks to her hated cybernetic parts, Nebula is mostly unharmed. The explosion wasn’t as big as expected, since the ship barely had any power. But it could definitely kill a regular human.

Nebula is forever grateful that Peter is not a regular human.

She crawls over to the unconscious boy through the smoke, and finds him slumped over. She does her best to drag him out of the wreckage. Once they’re a good distance away, she sits on the ground and places the boy’s head on her lap. She calls the rest of the team for help. Then she focuses on Peter. 

She makes sure his heart is still beating. Thank goodness it was. She uses her shirt to wipe the blood off his face and arms and wraps a ripped piece around a deep cut on his leg. After a few minutes, he wakes up coughing. 

“Are you ok?” he asks her.

“I’m completely fine Peter. You on the other hand seem to have a concussion and a deep cut on your leg.”

Peter just laughs, but it’s a weak laugh.

“You mean I survived an explosion with just a cut and a concussion?”

“Neither of those things are things to laugh about.”

Peter ignores her.

“Hey, did you know that this is my thirty-second concussion?”

“No, I did not,” Nebula says, trying not to sound too concerned. Peter seems to be drifting off again.

“That was kinda fun,” he says woozily.

“Yeah well, we’re never doing it again.” 

Nebula gets a notification from Rhodey saying they will be here in a few minutes.

“Can I ask you a question?” Peter asks.

“Sure.”

“Why do they make self destruct buttons so big?”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's notes:
> 
> Hey guys! I hoped you liked this, and to anybody who caught the Tom Holland + Jake Gyllenhaal interview reference, great job! Have a great day! Jesus loves you!


End file.
